Les Montagnes Russes
by meghanesmt
Summary: Pour certains c'est un manège dans un parc d'attractions, qui monte et qui descend, pendant un long moment en vous retournant les tripes et en vous donnant des crampes à l'estomac tellement vous riez. Pour d'autres, c'est ce qu'une relation leur fait ressentir. Des émotions ou des sentiments différents. Des hauts, des bas, de la joie ou de la colère. Thomas et Newt vont vivre ça.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Thomas ouvrit un oeil et se redressa lentement en se demandant où il était. En se redressant, il percuta quelqu'un qui grogna.

D'un coup, la fête de la veille lui revint en mémoire et l'identité de l'inconnu à ses côtés aussi. C'était Cory, un membre de l'équipe de foot et aussi, sa nouvelle conquête d'un soir.

Thomas sortit du lit sans faire de bruit. Ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde, c'était de devoir faire face à ses "coups d'une nuit". Cory ne broncha pas et Thomas retournit dans sa chambre.

Il était dans l'université du W.I.C.K.E.D en Floride et faisait partie d'une fraternité, The Maze. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, il avait juste accepté l'université pour faire plaisir à ses parents et pour les soirées. Finalement il séchait la plupart de ses cours et ça lui était complétement égal.

Toute sa fraternité savait qu'il était gay, il l'annonçait ouvertement et l'assumait totalement. Il avait probablement couché avec la totalité des gays du campus et il en était fier. Il avait aussi servit d'expérience de la vie à certains mais il faisait semblant de ne pas le savoir. Thomas était très populaire, apprécié de tous, filles ou garçons, homos ou hétéros. Tout le monde appréciait sa présence et savait qui il était. De ce fait, il était invité à toutes les soirées du campus.

-Minho?

 **-Hmm..** grogna son colocataire, pas tout à fait réveillé.

-Je suis rentré, je vais me coucher, tu me réveilleras pour la fête de ce soir?

-Hm hm.

Minho était grand, baraqué, d'origine coréenne. Il avait de petits yeux marrons et des cheveux toujours impécablement coiffé. Et, contrairement à Thomas, il était sérieux et n'allait qu'aux fêtes du week-end.

Thomas, haussa les épaules suite à la réponse de son asiatique préféré et alla se coucher pour être prêt pour la fête.


	2. Chapter 2

Ca faisait maintenant plus de 2heures que Thomas était devant son miroir en train de chercher une tenue pour la fête de ce soir. Il opta finalement pour un t-shirt simple, de couleur unie. Il détailla attentivement son reflet. Elancé, assez musclé, ses cheveux étaient bruns mais tiraient sur le noir, il avait un nez retroussé et ses joues étaient couvertes de grains de beauté. "C'est ce qui fait craquer les garçons" pensa-t-il.  
Il comptait bien profiter de la soirée pour s'amuser un peu. De plus, c'était un garçon assez populaire qui organisait celle-ci, donc il devrait y avoir pas mal de monde, ce qui signifiait plus de proies potentielles.  
 **-T'as finis de t'admirer on peut y aller?**  
 **-Oui oui l'asiat' on y va.**  
L'asiatique en question grogna et prit sa veste avant de sortir de la chambre, suivit du brun qui venait de remettre un peu de parfum.  
Quand ils arrivèrent, la soirée battait déjà son plein.  
 **-Raaah on a loupé le début à cause de toi.**  
 **-Eh c'est pas de ma faute si je fais un minimum attention à mon apparence. D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire pareil.**  
 **-Sauf que moi je ne cherche pas à séduire toutes les filles que je croise.**  
 **-Mh c'est pas faux. Tu es sage Minho. Mais pas moi...Donc je vais de ce pas repérer des cibles. On se voit demain mon pote.**  
 **-Ouais c'est ça, à demain.**  
Minho se dirigea vers ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de foot et Thomas, vers le bar.  
C'était sa "tour de guet". A chaque fois qu'il arrivait dans une soirée, le brun allait au bar, commandait une bière et se retournait, pour être en face de la piste de dance. Là, il regardait chaque garçon, un par un, et il choisissait sa prochaine cible. Des fois, l'étape du repérage prenait du temps. C'est que Thomas était exigeant en matière d'hommes. Il les aimait surtout musclé et brun ténébreux aux yeux bleus.  
Il sondait donc la salle, à la recherche d'un garçon à son goût quand il sentit un regard sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait le regard et rencontra deux orbes brunes, presques noires. Thomas, décontenancé, épia le propriétaire de ces magnifiques yeux. L'individu avait des beaux cheveux blonds, et il était grand et mince. Thomas ne se trouvait pas assez près de lui pour voir les détails de son visage, mais celui-ci paraissait renfermé et froid. Le blondinet se tenait droit, sûr de lui, bien qu'il prenait appui sur une seule de ses jambes. Il avait un air mystérieux, et c'est peut être ce qui plût le plus à Thomas.  
Le brun était persuadé qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu à l'université. Et il était aussi sûr de n'avoir jamais vu plus belle créature de son vivant. Et Dieu sait combien il en avait vu ! Thomas oublia ses critères en matière d'hommes et décréta qu'il lui fallait absolument ajouter ce blond à son tableau de conquêtes.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas était toujours au même poste, en train de dévisager cet ange blond, tout en se demandant comment l'aborder quand le barman l'interpella pour lui donner une seconde bière  
- **Mais je n'ai pas commandé ça...**  
Le serveur hocha les épaules  
 **-C'est ce blond dans le coin qui m'a demandé de te la servir**.

Tout en disant cela, le serveur montra d'un signe de tête la créature que Thomas regardait plus tôt. "En voilà un bon prétexte pour lui parler!". Sur ces pensées, le brun revêtit son plus beau sourire et se dirigea, dans une démarche qui se voulait, virile et sexy à la fois, vers le magnifique blond.

Déjà de loin, notre Dom Juan trouvait le blondinet exquis mais quand il le vit de plus près, il se retint pour ne pas le traîner de force dans une chambre. Sa carrure et sa taille étaient un appel à la luxure. Un appel qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus quand le brun commença à détailler son visage. Ses cheveux étaients bien blonds, mais, de près, ils avaient des reflets dorés et, instantanément, Thomas voulut passer sa main dedans. Ils paraissaient doux et soyeux. L'inconnu avait une peau laiteuse, presque blanche et sans défaut. Un nez pas trop imposant, ni trop fin qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le reste de son visage. Ses lèvres étaient fines et rosées et s'ornaient d'un sourire on ne peut plus ravageur et provocateur. Mais la chose la plus prenante de ce visage angélique fût sans doute son regard. Ses yeux étaient sombres, d'un brun extrêmement foncé, presque noir. Tellement noir, qu'on ne distinguait pas ses pupilles de ses iris.

Thomas s'était d'ailleurs perdu dans les yeux du mystérieux inconnu. Il s'était noyé dans ce regard sombre comme dans les profondeurs abyssales de la mer, comme quand on se perd dans la contemplation de la nuit. Il fallut que le blond toussote pour qu'il revienne à lui. Un peu gêné, mais pas le moins du monde déstabilisé, il se racla la gorge avant de commencer à parler:  
 **-Mh salut. Je voulais te remercier pour la bière.**

-Et qui te dit que c'est moi qui ait payé pour ça?

Le brun sentit une chaleur envahir son corps. Sa voix. La voix du blond était légèrement rauque mais elle était douce. En plus de ça, il avait un petit accent. "Il est anglais. Je vais me faire un anglais" pensa Thomas.

 **-Je sais que c'est toi. Le barman t'a dénoncé. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca ne me gêne pas qu'on me paye des boissons. Surtout si c'est toi qui le fait.**

Le blond sourit et ce geste dévoila ses dents blanches, éclatantes, parfaites. Thomas eut de plus en plus chaud et se frotta la nuque de sa main libre.  
 **-Mais j'apprécierais le geste encore plus si je savais ton prénom.**

 **-Newton.**

Quand il eut finit de parler, il but. Sa pomme d'Adam suivit le mouvement de la boisson dans son oesophage et le brun sentait la sueur perler sur ses tempes.  
 **-Newton. Charmant. Moi c'est...**

 **-Je sais, Thomas.**

 **-Je suis si connu que ça?**

 **-Evidemment. Tous les gays de ce campus veulent s'envoyer en l'air avec toi.**

Les lèvres du brun formèrent un sourire en coin qui lui donnait un air malicieux.  
 **-Et toi, Newton, tu fais parti des gens qui veulent coucher avec moi?**

La lueur de désir qui brillait dans les yeux du blond lui indiquait déjà la réponse.

 **-Oui.**


	4. Chapter 4

Le visage de Thomas s'ornait d'un sourire en coin qui le rendait plus malicieux que jamais. La réponse du blond l'enchantait au plus haut point. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à le prendre par le bras pour l'emmener dans une chambre à l'étage mais avant qu'il n'eût le temps, Newton pris la parole :

 **-On va danser un peu ?**

Et c'est lui qui pris Thomas par le bras pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse où un grand nombre d'étudiants fort alcoolisés se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique.

Le blondinet pris des mains la boisson du brun et la posa sur une table, ainsi que la sienne, et il se positionna aux côtés d'un Thomas un peu chamboulé.

 **-Quoi tu n'aimes pas danser ?**

 **-Si, si c'est juste que je ne danse pas très bien.**

Newton ria et Thomas se demanda si il avait déjà entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau et pur avant ce moment.

 **-Allez Thomas, je ne te pensais pas si...coincé.**

 **-Moi coincé ?**

 **-Oui. On dirait bien que tu l'es. Ou alors c'est parce que je te fais perdre tes moyens ?**

Thomas ne répondit pas et à la place il commença à bouger ses hanches de gauche à droite. Le blond sourit en le voyant faire et se mit en face de lui, reproduisant les mêmes mouvements que lui, se mouvant avec grâce et facilité.

L'air était chaud et enfumé, dû à tous ces jeunes qui dansaient et fumaient. La musique était forte et entêtante. Des néons électriques envoyaient des rayons multicolores sur la piste de danse et à quelques moments, la lumière était aveuglante et les danseurs avaient l'impression de voir les autres, et eux-mêmes, danser au ralenti.

Newton et Thomas dansaient toujours mais leurs positions avaient changé. Le blond se trouvait maintenant derrière le brun, qui bougeait toujours ses hanches sauf qu'il les bougeait contre le bassin du blond qui lui, avaient la tête dans le cou de Thomas. Newton léchait le cou du brun et remontait jusqu'au niveau du lobe de son oreille, non sans laisser de marques dans le cou délicat et parsemé de grains de beauté de son partenaire. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, prenait un malin plaisir à donner des coups de hanches ou de fesses, de plus en plus fort dans le bassin du blond qui gémissait faiblement dans son cou. Thomas avait vraiment chaud et les gémissements du blondinet ne faisaient qu'augmenter la sensation de rétrécissement qu'il percevait au niveau de son entre-jambe. Au bout d'un énième coup de hanches contre le bassin du blond, le brun sentit dans le bas de son dos qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ce sentiment de rétrécissement dans son caleçon. Au même moment, chuchoté dans son oreille par une voix plus rauque que jamais, il entendit :

 **-On va dans une chambre ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête lancinant. Il essaya de se retourner dans le lit et buta contre quelqu'un. Il rassembla alors tout son courage pour ouvrir ses paupières et il tomba sur une vision angélique: Newton, face à lui, les yeux fermés, les cheveux en bataille et sa clavicule droite qui dépassait des draps.

Contrairement à son habitude, Thomas ne partit pas après sa conquête de la soirée dernière. Il resta là, en face de ce magnifique blond et il passa sa main sur la joue délicate de son partenaire.

Il répéta le geste plusieurs fois. Sa peau était douce et en se rappelant le contact de leurs corps cette nuit il frissonna. Ah la nuit dernière... Thomas y repensait avec son sourire sur le visage quand les paupières de Newton frémirent et que celui-ci se réveilla

 **-Bonjour beau brun.**

Thomas réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas parti. Il était resté alors qu'il aurait dû partir, comme à son habitude. Il paniqua donc, pour la première fois depuis un long moment.

 **-Euh... Hm... Je dois-je dois y aller.**

 **-Mais att...**

Le blond n'eut pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Thomas avait sauté du lit, ramassé ses affaires et était sorti de la chambre, laissant derrière lui un Newton plus que confus.

 **-Et là du coup je lui ai dit que c'était pas moi qui lui avait malencontreusement touché les fesses. Euh Thomas, tu m'écoutes?**

 **-Quoi? Désolé Minho, tu me parlais?**

 **-Oui je te racontais un truc super intéressant mais tes pensées ont l'air plus plaisantes...**

 **-Mh.**

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives Tom?**

 **-Tu comprendrais pas.**

 **-Tu peux toujours essayer.**

 **-Bon ok. Tu sais la soirée de l'autre jour... Eh bah j'ai couché avec un gars..**

 **-Comme c'est étonnant.**

Thomas roula des yeux avant de reprendre.

 **-Oui bon.. Enfin bref c'était cool et le lendemain je suis pas parti.**

 **-Tu déconnes?**

 **-Non putain. Et c'est pour ça que je suis perturbé. D'habitude je pars. Et vite. Mais là j'avais pas envie de partir.**

 **-Il te plaît.**

 **-Quoi?**

 **-Si tu es pas parti c'est que peut être tu l'apprécies...**

 **-Dis pas de conneries. Je peux pas apprécier quelqu'un. Sinon c'est quoi le but de coucher avec des personnes différentes chaque soir?**

 **-Tu devrais essayer. Apprécier quelqu'un, aller en rencard avec une personne, ne coucher qu'avec cette personne.**

Thomas éclata de rire et essuya une larme invisible.

 **-Merci Minho de me rappeler ce que je veux le moins au monde. Non, sérieusement, le lit devait juste être très confortable.**

 **-Si tu le dis...** dit Minho tout en haussant les épaules.

Thomas lui mit une claque dans le dos et se leva du banc sur lequel ils étaient installés:

 **-Allez, faut aller en cours.**

C'était la dernière heure de la journée. Ou plutôt la dernière heure pour Thomas car il n'allait sûrement pas assister à une journée entière de cours. Ils rentrirent donc dans l'amphithéâtre où ils avaient cours, même si Thomas n'était pas entièrement sûr qu'il devait y assister aussi. Les deux amis s'installèrent et quasi instantanément le professeur apparut et commença son cours. Thomas ne faisait même pas semblant d'écouter et jouait à un jeu sur son téléphone quand on entendit le bruit d'une porte dans l'amphithéâtre, et le prof pour gêner le retardataire fit une remarque

 **-Heureusement que je suis plus ponctuel que certains d'entre vous sinon je ne finirais jamais mon programme.**

Thomas regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait le professeur et faillit lâcher un cri de surprise. À la place du cri, il secoua Minho et lui montra le retardataire.

 **-C'est lui. Le gars avec qui j'ai couché l'autre soir.**

Minho fronça légèrement les sourcils.

 **-T'aimes pas les bruns d'habitude?**

 **-Il faut parfois faire des concessions dans la vie.**

Minho roula des yeux et regarda la conquête de son voisin

 **-Vous iriez bien ensemble.**

Thomas le fusilla du regard et Minho partit dans un fou rire.

 _J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié cette fiction et que vous n'allez pas me taper si ça fait longtemps que vous attendez la suite *pars se cacher*._

 _Je suis terriblement désolée en tout cas et je vais essayer de reposter régulièrement (notez bien le "essayer" ici au cas où je ne reposte pas avant 10mois)._


	6. Chapter 6

Il y avait une réunion de la fraternité The Maze, et évidemment, Thomas était en retard n'ayant pas entendu son réveil et probablement pas Minho tentant de le réveiller non plus. Il aurait pu ne pas y aller mais c'était à cette réunion que les dates et les lieux des soirées étaient fixées.

Thomas courra donc à travers le campus pour arriver dans l'amphithéâtre, en espérant ne pas avoir loupé les informations importantes.

Il arriva enfin à une des portes de l'amphithéâtre, une qui menait vers le fond, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il se faufila le plus discrètement possible dans le lieu de réunion et s'assit à la première place qu'il vit libre. Thomas se positionna confortablement et écouta les informations qui lui étaient transmises.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes il sentit un regard insistant venant de sa droit. Il tourna la tête et se trouve nez-à-nez avec une merveilleuse créature.

 **-Bonjour Thomas.**

 **-Hm salut Newton.**

 **-Comment ça va depuis l'autre soirée?**

 **-Merveilleusement bien. Et toi?**

Thomas répondait froidement et passe sa main dans sa nuque, signe qu'il était gêné. Gêné du regard du blondinet sur lui mais gêné aussi par le ton que celui-ci prenait comme si rien n'était arrivé.

 **-Bien aussi. Je pensais pas te revoir avec le nombre de gens qu'il y a ici.**

Et si Newton était comme Thomas? Et si son but était lui aussi d'avoir du sexe gratuit tous les soirs avec un partenaire différents chaque nuit?

 **-On dit aussi que le monde est petit n'est-ce pas.**

Oui ça devait être ça. Il était trop beau pour ne pas utiliser ça à son avantage.

 **-En effet** fit le blond avec un sourire en coin qui diffusa une certaine chaleur dans le corps de son interlocuteur.

D'une certaine façon, penser que Newton pouvait avoir des rapports avec une autre personne que lui ne plût pas au brun, qui se renfrogna et détourna le regard pour écouter.

 **-Je peux te dire ce que tu as raté si tu veux.**

 **-Écoute Newton, on a couché ensemble une fois, ça ne fait pas de toi mon petit copain et donc tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.**

 **-Oula monsieur est mal luné.**

 **-Non. Mais tu ne me dois rien. Alors arrête de me parler. Tu vois les autres mecs avec qui j'ai couché me parler? Non. Alors fais comme les autres veux-tu.**

Le blond ne répondit pas et ils écoutèrent attentivement les informations, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

La réunion se termina et Thomas partit rapidement pour éviter de parler au blond qui l'intriguait mais le fascinait en même temps, même si il était plus retissant à l'admettre.


	7. Chapter 7

C'était la première soirée depuis que Thomas avait pu profiter du corps d'un certain blondinet.

Donc pour cette soirée, Thomas comptait bien viser très haut et monter ses critères en matière de garçons.

Il s'était habillé simplement et avait vaguement coiffé ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient un minimum disciplinés.

Avec Minho, ils se rendirent à la soirée qui était en fait sur leur pallier.

 **-Pour une fois on n'est pas en retard hein madame la diva.**

 **-Je fais juste attention à mon corps d'Apollon c'est tout je sais que tu es jaloux Min'.**

 **-Comment voudrais-tu que je sois jaloux quand j'ai des cheveux comme les miens.**

Thomas mit une bourrade à Minho et ils allèrent au bar se servir en boissons en riant.

Notre cher brun était donc adossé au bar pour repérer une proie potentielle. Il analysait les garçons présents en les reluquant sans aucune gêne. « Lui? Non, trop chevelu », « Ce métisse est tout à fait charmant… Ah non il n'est pas gay, dommage », « Mh celui-ci est comme je les aime. Cible définie ».

Sur ces pensées, Thomas se dirigea vers l'objet de son désir, un beau brun plutôt basané, avec des épaules larges et bien formées, des yeux bleus, et qui faisait sûrement parti des « coureurs » du campus. Les coureurs sont l'élite des joueurs du football. Ils étaient donc les populaires de l'université. Et Thomas voulait le meilleur. Donc les coureurs étaient ses cibles préférées.

Il prit une bière en plus et partit vers le brun. Il lui tendit la boisson, ils commencèrent à parler et Thomas avait tellement de charisme que la conversation était naturelle et les rires l'étaient aussi. Puis le séducteur commença la mise en marche de son plan habituel. Il se penchait pour chuchoter des choses un peu crues à l'oreille de sa cible tout en lui caressant les épaules ou le bras et la cible se détendait. Puis Thomas invitait la personne à danser sur la piste et très vite, il entamait des collés-serrés et des danses provocantes et sensuelles.

Il passa donc les bras autour de sa proie du soir, qui s'appelait Chris, et se déhanchait aisément avec les mains de Chris sur ses hanches. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux et la tension sexuelle était palpable. Thomas se retournât pour danser, le dos contre le ventre de Chris et il vit Newton. Le blond mystérieux et tellement irrésistible. D'ailleurs, celui-ci le fixant avec un air de mécontentement sur le visage. Thomas sourit en coin et décidé qu'il allait légèrement provoquer le blond et continua de plus bel sa danse charnelle avec Chris. Puis Thomas, pris d'une pulsion, empoigna Chris par le col de son t-shirt et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant s'enrouler leurs langues et s'entrechoquer leurs dents. C'était sauvage. En embrassant Chris, Thomas regarda Newton. Celui-ci le fixait également et sa mâchoire était contractée. « Fâché le blondinet ». Et Thomas était loin de se douter de la justesse de pensée.

Thomas mit fin au baiser et alla leur chercher des boissons. En revenant vers Chris, il vit Newton parler à un garçon, un joueur de l'équipe de basket probablement. Thomas fit une grimace de dégoût « C'est lui qui passe après moi ?! ». D'énervement, il attrapa Chris par la nuque et l'embrassa encore.

 **-Thomas, tu me fais mal**

 **-Quoi?**

 **-Tu m'as mordu.**

 **-Oh…Euh…Désolé. C'est juste que j'ai vraiment envie de toi.**

 **-On peut arranger ça tu sais.**

Sur ces paroles, Chris agrippa Thomas par le bras et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

Newton dansait avec un prénommé Alby, un jeune homme à la peau ébène et aux épaules carrées. Alby était plutôt au goût du blond, qui avait pour seul but de coucher avec quelqu'un ce soir.

Il avait repéré Thomas et le crétin avec qui il avait dansé. Newton n'avait pas peur de l'admettre: il était jaloux. Il ne se mentait pas, Thomas était un des gays les plus séduisants du campus, et il était aussi un sacré bon coup au lit. Alors oui, le voir danser avec ce grand dadet l'avait quelque peu dérangé mais surtout, ça avait attisé un sentiment qui lui était plutôt familier, la jalousie. Le blond était joueur. Il supposait que Thomas l'était aussi. Et il en était quasiment sûr, vu la façon dont Thomas l'avait regardé alors qu'il embrassait un autre garçon. Le brun en face de lui interrompit le cour de ses pensées.

 **-Bon Newton, je sais qu'on ne se parle pas pour être les meilleurs amis du monde, donc on pourrait faire ce qu'on a à faire tout de suite?**

Newton hocha la tête et prit la main d'Alby pour le mener aux chambres. Le blond eut juste le temps de voir Thomas et le garçon qui l'accompagnait entrer dans une chambre, quant soudain il eut une idée.


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas était à califourchon sur Chris, qui était torse nu. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement et les mains de Chris allèrent se placer sur les fesses du brun. Thomas se releva pour enlever son t-shirt quant ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

Newton et un garçon que Thomas ne connaissait pas se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, en train de s'embrasser. Les nouveaux arrivants n'avaient pas vus Thomas et Chris. Le brun toussa alors pour mettre fin aux embrassades.

 **-Désolé mais la chambre est déjà prise.**

Newton et Alby sursautèrent légèrement en entendant une voix qui n'appartenait à aucun d'eux. Leurs bouches se détachèrent et Alby s'écarta considérablement du blond. Newton prit la parole.

 **-Oh merde. On est désolé, on avait pas vu qu'il y avait déjà des gens. On va partir.**

 **-Je t'en prie Newton. Me dis pas que tu l'as pas fait exprès.**

 **-De quoi tu parles Thomas?**

 **-Toi et ton ami. Vous nous avez suivi.**

 **-Arrête de rêver.**

 **-Mais si. Vous êtes tenter par un plan à quatre?**

 **-Euh. Non. Je ne suis pas gay. Et vous ne m'avez jamais vu ici** , déclara celui qui se tenait à coté de Newton.

Le blond le regarda partir et réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas rendre jaloux Thomas si il n'avait personne pour le faire. En effet, son but était de débarquer avec Alby dans la chambre où Thomas et sa conquête étaient déjà, mais il voulait que Thomas voit à quel point Alby était pressé de coucher avec lui pour que le brun soit jaloux. Mais avec Alby parti, c'était compromis.

 **-Newton, on ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas choisir les gays qui ne s'assument pas?**

Le concerné roula des yeux tandis que Thomas se foutait clairement de lui.

 **-Bon tu peux partir maintenant, tu vas quand même pas regarder, c'est pas la section « voyeur » de youporn ici.**

 **-Ouais… Euh Thomas je vais partir aussi** , intervint Chris.

 **-Pourquoi ça?**

 **-Disons que ça m'a coupé l'envie… Mais on se reverra à une prochaine soirée sûrement.**

Chris poussa Thomas pour pouvoir se lever, prit son t-shirt et partit de la chambre, laissant Thomas et Newton seuls.

Thomas croisa les bras et regarda froidement le blond en face de lui.

 **-Heureusement que tes yeux sont pas des flingues.**

 **-Tu as fait fuir mon plan de ce soir.**

Newton se retourna pour sortir de la pièce.

 **-Vraiment désolé Thomas. Si ça peut te rassurer, le mien est parti aussi.**

Thomas remit son t-shirt à la hâte et rattrapa le blondinet qui avait atteint le couloir.

 **-Pas si vite. Tu as détruit mes plans alors tu vas devoir me supporter toute la soirée.**

Le blond roula des yeux.

 **-Et si je te trouve un mec pour remplacer l'autre? Tu me laisseras tranquille?**

 **-Mh non. Trop tard. Je pense que je vais même prendre plus de plaisir à t'emmerder.**

 **-C'est pas toi qui voulait pas que je te parle?**

 **-Certes. Mais y'a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.**

Newton roula à nouveau des yeux alors que le brun le suivait toujours.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula, à la grande surprise de Newton, plutôt bien. Lui et Thomas avaient passés la plus grande partie de la soirée sur la piste de danse où le blond avait rencontré le meilleur ami de Thomas, Minho. Newton le trouva sympathique et quand l'asiatique quitta la soirée pour ne pas se coucher trop tard, il se dit que le jeune homme était l'opposé de Thomas.

Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent en dehors du bâtiment pour prendre l'air. Le blond tirait sur sa cigarette et le brun le regarda, en silence.

 **-C'est la première fois de la soirée que tu te tais pendant plus de 30 secondes. Impressionnant.**

Il recracha la fumée. Thomas la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évapore. Son cerveau était imbibé d'alcool. Il prit une énième gorgée de la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main.

 **-Et qui te dit que je parle tout le temps? Je peux être calme.**

Newton tourna la tête pour regarder Thomas.

 **-Tu ne peux pas être calme.**

Le brun haussa les épaules.

 **-Tu peux pas savoir. Tu ne me connais pas.**

Le blond écrasa son mégot sous sa chaussure.

 **-Tu n'es pas si compliqué que ça à comprendre.**

Thomas se redressa d'un coup, comme si il avait été piqué par un insecte.

 **-Tu insinues que je suis banal? Ordinaire? Simple? Que je suis comme les autres? Que je suis fade et sans intérêt? Mais écoute moi bie** n, dit-il en se levant, **peut être que je suis inintéressant mais au moins je… Oh puis merde tu m'emmerdes. Je te dois rien du tout. Lâche moi et arrête de me parler.**

Sur ces mots, Thomas s'éloigna et laissa un blond confus derrière lui. Newton regarda la silhouette chancelante qui marchait vers les stades de l'université. Il la quitta seulement des yeux quand il n'arriva plus à distinguer la nuit de la silhouette.


End file.
